A Ghostly Past
by Gooper
Summary: Gooper decides to tell Ghost Stories on a Stormy night to save himself from being eaten But Blue decides to take charge and humor ensues (kind of)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story  
  
It was a stormy night in Ricco Harbor as Gooper sat (well just sat) down In his usual spot with a huge tent preventing the rain hitting against him and with the company of some idiot Pinata people holding knives and forks drooling, and staring at him and a Boo by his side  
  
Pinata man: Mmm some calamari *holds up a torch* LETS DIG IN!!!  
  
Gooper: Morons *lightning flashes* Im bored *the Boo flies around and steals the forks from the Pinata people* Thanks Blue *the Boo scares them stiff and paralyzes them*  
  
Blue Boo: Anytime!!! Pie…  
  
Gooper: Mmm Pie… *lightning flashes again and he jumps up* GAH man that's scary …Ooh some ghost stories would be good right now, let me think…a Boo, some lightning,and kitchen utensils…hmm… I GOT IT ILL TELL YOU ALL HOW BOGMIRE, BOOLOSSUS AND CHAUNCEY CAME TO BE!!!!!!! Oh and King Boo. Now here I g-  


Blue Boo: HEY MY UNCLE WAS IN THAT GAME SO LET ME TELL IT *hits Gooper Blooper with a Hammer (yes that's my real name)* Gah what am I doing with a Hammer *throws it at the Pinatas and a scream is heard* Uncle would be ashamed!  
  
Gooper: *dazed while lying on the ground* fine…you go ahead and tell the story *face falls to the ground with swirly eyes*  
  
Blue Boo: PIE!!! Ok lets get started but first…a List of all my cousins names in commeration *pulls out a 20 foot list*  
  
Pinatas: *stare at Blue with Jaws Dropped* Please don't…  
  
Blue Boo: Lets see Boomerang, Game Boo Advance, Game Boo, Bootique, Boo`s Caster, Booigi, Boolicious, Boolivia, Boonita, Boofant, Boolderdash, Tamboorine, Under Boo, Boo La La, Boodacious, Booregard, Limbooger, Booswoggle, Mr. Boojangles, Boo Hoo, Sham Boo, Booris, Gum Boo, Lil Boo Peep, Boo B. Hatch, Boogie, Kung Boo, Turboo, Ta Boo, Bam Boo, Bootha, Peeka Boo, Boomeo, Booligan, and finally Booripedes!  
  
Everyone: *sighs with relief*  
  
Blue Boo: …and Now I will name each Boo that formed Boolossus and give a description of them *pulls out another list which is the same length as last time*  
  
Everyone: *falls down anime style*  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Blue Boo: That wasn't so bad was it?  
  
All: *are unconscious except Gooper*  
  
Gooper: YOU'RE MY BOY BLUE!!!  
  
Blue Boo: Thanks Goop well in the next chapter Im telling these guys how Bogmire came to be  
  
*Ya like it? Hope so*


	2. Bogmires Beginning and end

Disclaimer: WHEEEEE IM A FLYIGN MNGIISE FROM OZZING PEACHES NIKGDOM AND-  
Gooper: Whoa he must really be drunk Guess I`ll have to do it I own NONE of the characters in this story  
Disclaimer: HELLO PERDY PERSON   
Gooper: Um…START THE NEXT CHAPTER QUICK *camera brakes as running and screaming is heard*  
  
__________________________  
  
*still in Ricco Harbor under the Tent and it still storming out Blue Boo was tying the Pinatas feet to the ground*  
  
Blue Boo: Now they`ll have to hear my story  
  
Gooper: Yep  
  
*all the piñatas wake up to a Blue Ghost sitting in a rocking chair with a pipe in his mouth a fake Moustache on top of his mouth , wearing a Monofocal(you know those things the "sophisticated" people wear over one eye) and holding a book in front of him that read GNINNIGEB EHT*  
  
Pinata Woman: That is the stupidest title I`ve ever heard.  
  
Blue Boo: Man this book must be write in a secret language I cant dechipher a thing from it!!!  
  
Gooper: *inspects the book and finds the problem* Um Blue you were holding it upside down…  
  
Blue Boo: Oh *turns it upside right* There Problem solved *the title NOW reads THE BEGINNING* Hmm lets start about Bogmires beginning *starts reading and a picture of what he says starts to narrate by itself* (like a flashback)   
SIDE NOTE: These are my favorite kinda narrations cuz ya don't have to listen to the reader ramble on about Stuff so stupid that it shouldn't even…be…said…um just watch please  
  
*scene switches to a another scene of a worried and frustrated from his first bosses defeat*  
  
King Boo: *floats over to the Mario painting* Hmm I underestimated your brother, Mario it seems hes not that scared after all! And Im beginning to worry *he had a good reason to also Bowser was constantly nagging him to just go in the portrait and kill Mario, He was also frustrated that Luigi Beat Chauncey so easily* 'Chauncey' He thought to himself 'He was always talk and later cry' *that put more pressure onto himself plus the weight of all the other boos who we`re currently being sucked into that blasted Poultergust 2000* How I Hate looking at your ugly face Mario…but they say a paintings worth a million words!  
  
Mario: LET ME-A OUTTA HERE-A  
  
King Boo: Im afraid I cant do that By order of King Bowser I am under duty to keep you in there till his approval *He had a slight shiver run up his tail and to his forehead* OH NO HES BEAT MR. SHIVERS *King Boo started to frantically fly around trying to find what to do* NO NO NO THIS CANT BE HAPPENING I DIDN'T THINK HE`D GET THAT FAR *he stops to notice the bottle of Swamp water he had collected on a hike with King K. Rool, Ganondorf, Grunty, Bowser, and Mewtwo into the forbidden forest* OH NO IF I DON'T FIND SOMETHING TO GUARD THE KEY IN THE GRAVE YARD BESIDES THOSE STUPID BONE THINGS THIS PlAN IS DOWN THE DRAIN!!! *also notices the pool of fear that he had promptly set into the ground , Fear from which came the scared Toads, and the people who died in the mansion after it burned down long ago* GAH LOOKING AT WATERS NOT GONNA DO ANYTHING *he began flying around frantically again and knocked the Bottle of the swamp water falling into the Fear Pool, From the fall the cork in the bottle had wedged out and the water inside it had seeped into the fear pool* GOTTA FIND SOMETHI- Eh? *he suddenly noticed that the Fear Pool was bubbling and had a purplish glow* Wow *an erry bloody sketch like Riddle appeared across the surface of the pool it read "" *finally understanding the sentence King Boo took a dab of Paint from Marios Painting and threw it in* Now what?  
  
*The pool began bubbling faster and the black paint which he had thrown in had disappeared in the concoction*  
  
King Boo: I cant believe my eyes!!! If I had any *sees the bubbling rise up a bit and take a form*  
  
Figure: I…AM…BOGMIRE I am created of fear or I might be known as Fear itself but none are fearful as you King *bows*  
  
King Boo: I am grateful for your prescence for you see I am in a Predicament and…  
  
Bogmire: And you want me to stop Luigi from getting the 3rd floor Key right?  
  
King Boo: Uh Yeah!   
  
Bogmire: Very well King I am off *disappears in a flash of lightning*   
  
*aww back to old narrating again*  
  
Blue Boo: And we never heard from him again  
  
Gooper: Wow what an amazing story Im impressed That half the Pinatas didn't fall asleep!  
  
Blue Boo: …So anyway our next chapter will be about Chauncey   
  
Gooper: OK BYE PEOPLES  



End file.
